Improvements to food products can include, for example, improving the mouthfeel, flavor, look, and/or shelf-life of a product, reducing calories, and keeping raw material production costs low. To achieve these improvements in food products, food manufacturers may seek to modify the method of manufacturing, which can impart improved qualities in an improved or more efficient manner. At the same time, however, the appetizing nature and overall appearance of the food product should be maintained or even enhanced. Additionally, food manufacturers may also seek ways to produce naturally-sourced and clean-label food products to satisfy increasing consumer demand for healthy and natural foods.